Yuika Hanasaka
Yuika Hanasaka is a main Heroines on Masked Hero Series Bottle Build and also love interest of Sento Atsuhiro and in the future she become sento wife. she accidentally found Fyusion driver at sento laboratory and than she transform to Masked heroines Fyusion actually sento cannot use that driver because his gene not match as the driver so he give to Yuika to help him fight Neo Smash who lead by Evolar. History Yuika is childhood friend of Sento Atsuhiro but it seems sento not remember her when she was rescued by sento self from car accident at that time Yuika still kindergarten and Sento was elementary school class 4-2. and sento oftenly playing with her. until she entered same elementary school and sento on class 5-4 until that time, smash kidnap sento dan menjadi kelinci percobaan membuat sneto memiliki kecerdasan melebihi orang normal. hingga dia dilatih bertarung. sampai yuika menginjak 17 tahun dia bisa melihat sento kembali ternyata dia melarikan diri dari Neo Smash dan membawa build driver dan merubahnya menjadi Masked Hero Rider Bottle Build. nama asli sento adalah Takumi Kiryuu dan setelah dia kembali dia menggunakan nama yang diberikan Neo Smash Organizations menjadi sento atsuhiro dan ingatan dia belum pulih setelah menjadi kelinci percobaan Neo smash tetapi dia sadar bahwa kelakuan Neo smash sangat jahat. Making Appreances on games Evil Zone Feat Masked Hero Rider she also playable for quest to find sento atsuhiro, tetapi ada beberapa form yang terpisah yang harus didapatkan dalam quest mode dengan menggunakan yuika dan sento. Visual Novel 18+ Version She and Sento was Childhood friends but the setting was on highschool when Sento is Yuika senior class. and yuika is Sento junior most likely a lovers between senpai and kouhai. and at the end of they route Yuika and Sento Married. at the end cutscene they both having childrens, 1 boy resembles to sento and 2nd is girl likes Yuika. Yuika Hanasaka Shoot on Soccer * Rider Kick - the most basic shoot she have but only focus speed. * Gun Fox Shoot - focus on Speed and straight power cannot curving. * Dobutsu Okoku Wrath Shoot - a little bit tricky shoot with looping power and than ball goes to goal net with tricky curving. * Hazard Kuro Deathly Shoot - the risk is Yuika must sacrifice half her stamina and the shoot will have high end power making looping directions with high speed. * Full Fox Shoot - a shoot can make damage on goalkeeper with more power and can broke they hand if they catch. * Full Handgun Shoot - the shoot with high speed likes bullet but with little bit power goes straight to goal net. * Full Handgun Fox Shoot - a high rotation with high end speed like-bullet with power even can make goalkeeper hard injury even they punching that ball. * Brilliant Novatech Finisher Shoot - a massive power and focus to all body and Overpower blast off to shoot it and even can break soccer field wall and break the steel. the most dangerous shoot. yuika want to launch this shoot must says "Choshinsei" . Normal Form MaskedheroinesriderFyusionGunFoxmode.png|GunFox Form MaskedheroinesriderFyusionSawbladeKishiform.png|ChainsawKnight Form MaskedheroinesriderFyusionCobraPilebunkerform.png|CobraPilebunker Form MaskedheroinesriderFyusionHydrantElephantform.png|ElephantHydrant Form MaskedheroinesriderFyusionYurei-Grenadeform.png|YureiGrenade Form MaskedheroinesriderFyusionPrismKungfuform.png|PrismKungfu Form MaskedheroinesriderFyusionLeviathanBattleshipform.png|LeviathanBattleship Form MaskedheroinesriderFyusionMercuryBlackcrow.png|MercuryCrow Form 'Upgrade Form' ' MaskedheroinesriderFyusionGoldenkingdomform.png|Golden Kingdom Form MaskedheroinesriderFyusionHazardGunWolfform.png|Hazard Danger GunFox Form MaskedheroinesriderFyusionGunGunform.png|GunGun Form MaskedheroinesriderFyusionFoxFoxform.png|FoxFox Form ' 'Super Form' ' MaskedheroinesriderFyusionFullFullGunFoxform.png|FullFull GunFox Form MaskedheroinesriderFyusionFinalBrillianteform.png|Final Brilliante Form '